Redemption
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: The war brought out the good in many young people, but the worst in others. Two people connect after being broken down by those they were closest to after making the biggest mistakes of their young lives. Will they be able to come together and find their place in the new world? Will they find redemption?


_Ron never came help to save the day but fought alongside everyone in the final battle. Harry and Hermione never treated him the same. Draco had already deflected well before the final battle so he was upset with Pansy. Draco and Pansy were best friends but as Draco got closer to the Golden Couple, the more disappointed he was and distanced himself from her._

 _After the final battle, Harry and Hermione were in a loving embrace when Ron awkwardly walked over._

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" Ron asked

 _Hermione scoffed and turned away into Harry's chest. Harry whispered in her ear and she walked away before turning to face Ron._

" She's still really mad at you for leaving, I am too Ron, you really hurt us." Harry explained seriously

"I'm...I'm...sor...sorry." Ron stammered

"Sorry is not enough, Ron! You abandoned us, me, for the third time! I can't trust you anymore. We really could have used your help but you weren't there for us. You've shown your true colors one too many times. Just leave us be Ron." Harry explained before hurrying off in Hermione's direction

 _Letting the rejection sink in Ron stuck his hands in his pockets and went for a walk. He overheard a similar heated conversation between two women._

"Sorry just isn't enough! You've treated us, me especially, like the dirt on your shoe the whole time we've been at school. And don't even get me started on you trying to sell out Harry just to save your own skin!" Hermione exclaimed

"I said I'm sorry...I can't take back what I said and did...bu" Pansy started

"No you can't take it back! The one time when you should have stepped up, you didn't!" Hermione shouted

 _Pansy put her head down in shame but Hermione wasn't done._

"You proved yourself to be a slimy Slytherin, idk how you and Draco were friends all this time." Hermione seethed

 _By now Harry had caught up with the pair._

"Just go. Our world is safe, no thanks to you." Harry seethed pulling Hermione into his arms and turning away

 _Pansy was about to walk away when she spotted an interesting pair in an embrace, a blond and a redhead._

"Draco..." Pansy called

 _Ginny turned at the source and gave Pansy a death glare before taking a deep breath, relaxing her face._

"What is wrong with you!? Why would you try and sell out Potter? He had it under control. You gave Slytherins a bad name tonight, Pansy. Here I am the supposed baddest Slytherin, doing everything I can to stop the monster and you just want to let him have whatever he asks for. It wasn't like he wanted an object or something, he wanted a person! AND YOU WANTED TO SUPPLY HIM!" Draco exclaimed getting madder with each second

 _Ginny put a soft hand on his shoulder and he immediately calmed down._

"You made the wrong choice, Pansy. I...I can't even look at you right now without being disgusted by your actions." Draco stated seriously before taking Ginny by the hand and heading in the direction of the Golden Couple

 _Ron stared at the broken form of one of his childhood enemies and couldn't stop the desire to comfort her. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm. Pansy was quietly sobbing and without thinking, turned in to him. Instead of disgustedly pushing her away like he normally would have, he fully embraced her. When Pansy's sobs died down, she pulled away slightly to look at her savior._

"Weasley!? I never expected to find myself in your arms. Don't you hate me too?" She asked quietly

"...no I don't think I do." Ron answered thoughtfully after a minute's hesitation

"Why not? Your friends do..." Pansy stated sadly in the direction the Golden Couple and Draco left

"They're not really friends anymore...they're mad at me too." Ron explained sheepishly

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Pansy asked sweetly

 _Ron thought about how much had changed since he left the tent in the Forest of Dean. How Draco started working undercover for the Order and got annoyingly close to Ginny. How him leaving was probably the final push towards his ex-best friends getting together. How trying to apologize lead to two people getting berated at and put down by people who once cared for them. And how this beautiful, broken girl in front of him used to be someone he couldn't stand and now he couldn't stand to see her sad._

"I'd love to." Ron smiled and took her hand as they headed towards the Black Lake for some privacy


End file.
